Meet the Family
by Takuma
Summary: Dumber than Dirt Paris meets Goten's family. This is for you Shadow Majin-- rightfully earned. XD


Meet the Family

Goten was nervous. He glanced down to Paris as she stood calmly with a huge smile on that pretty face. This was the first girl he was serious about, and he had no idea how she would react to the family. Or better yet, how the family would react to her.

Releasing an inward sigh, Goten reached out and began turning the door to his brother's home on Mt. Paouz. As the door opened, a warm country atmosphere began to assault their senses. Goten warily looked into the house before he took a small step into the threshold. "Hey Bro, we're here!"

An immediate answer reached their ears, "I'll be out there in a second Goten!" He noticed it was his brother's wife's voice that spoke from down the hall. He must have caught her taking something out of the oven.

The next thing he heard was a thump behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, Goten's eyes widened. Paris face planted with the floor. A sweatdrop fell from the side of his face as he leaned down. He reached his arms out and carefully brought her back up to her feet. He saw no injury on her face as she smiled up to him. "I didn't realize there was a step there.

He gave a guilty smile, "I'm sorry Paris. I should have warned you."

She gave him a smile as he stood beside her. Videl quickly ran out of the kitchen with a smile on her lips. She was still in her workout clothes from earlier this morning, her short hair tousled as it had been in high school. She held out her hand to Paris and smiled kindly. "If I would have known you two would be early, I would have gotten ready!"

Paris paused looking at the older woman in confusion, her smile fading into a stare of concentration. Paris turned to Goten, "I thought you said your brother was taller than you."

Goten blinked, "He is. Why do you ask that?"

Paris pointed to Videl, "Then who is he?"

Videl's eyes widened before she bit her lip in anger. Her hands began to smooth her hair down until it became the tame bunt cut she sported for the past three years. When her temper lessened, she began closing the door to her home. "I'm sorry you've mistaken me for Gohan. I'm his wife, Videl."

Paris blinked, looked over Videl, then back up the daughter of Mr. Satan. "You can't be a girl."

Goten could feel Videl's ki rise. Calmly she replied, "But I am a girl."

"But you have no boobs," stated Paris pointing to Videl's rather flat workout shirt.

Videl's eyes widened before her lips pressed together in an angry manner. "Goten," she replied TOO calmly. "Both of you make yourself at home. I'm going to get ready." Seconds later, Videl was up the stairs of the home to get dresed, her face turning red.

Goten rubbed the back of head head as Paris gave a smile. "Such a strange lady," she commented, "I wonder why she like to dress like a man."

Goten sweatdropped.

The door opened. The couple looked behind them and saw Son Gohan walk in, suit, tie, and briefcase. He gave a wave when he saw his brother and friend. "Yo!"

"Hi Gohan!" called Goten as he walked to his brother. Paris walked behind quietly observing the eldest Son. "This is Paris. Paris, this is my older brother Gohan."

As Paris walked towards him, she tripped over her own foot and into the arms Gohan, who used his quick reflexes to make sure she did not fall. He noticed her relax in his arms, and a sweatdrop fell from the side of Gohan's face as his cheeks became pink. As he helped her up to her feet, Paris' cheeks were a rosy red as well, her eyes dreamy, and a smile on her lips. "You sure have some muscles on you! Are you a body builder?"

Gohan's glasses tilted off of his nose as his face turned white from horror instantly. "Uh..." The elder saiyan glanced up to the stair rail as his wife stood there, with a nice shirt and skirt, her jaw dropped and anger radiating from her eyes. "Oh! Videl! Good evening my beautiful wife!"

She slowly began walking down the stairs, her eyes narrowed. Paris was ever oblivious to the hatred the older woman was giving the young girl.

Goten felt the tension begin to form in the room. He coughed. "So... Videl. I can smell dinner on the stove! It smells delightful!"

Videl's hate glare softened as she smiled to Goten, "Yes. I made pork dumplings today as a main dish."

"Let's eat then," replied Gohan, grateful for Goten's comment, "I'm famished!"

As the quartet was lead into the kitchen, Paris was the only one who noticed a light knock on the door. The Son's had already gone down the hall to the kitchen. She walked to the door and opened it. Her eyes blinked when she saw Goten's best friend, Trunks, and a young girl nestled in his arms asleep and with tattered training clothes. He wore a training spandex suit with rips and burns here and there. His hair was uncut and pulled back into a ponytail. His blue eyes widened at the appearance of her.

She smiled, "Are you here for dinner too? I'm Paris, Goten's girlfriend." She held her hand out to the tall warrior, and he reached his hand out to shake it as well. And before he could make a reply, she cut him off, "Ma'am, I don't think I have told you, but you have a handsome little boy in your arms."

Trunks' considerate smile immediately shifted into one of horror as his face turned blue.

"E-excuse me?"

"Oh and such a smooth tenor voice you have!" Paris exclaimed with a smile, "Do you smoke? Is that why your voice is so deep?"

Trunks' eye began to twitch.

"Or better yet, why--"

"Paris!" exclaimed Goten as he covered the human's lips. "Sorry Trunks, This is the first time she has gotten out from her home... ever."

Trunks raised an eyebrow as he walked into the home. He leaned by a couch and carefully deposited a sleeping Pan. Trunks then walked over to Goten and dragged him to the side of a room away from the human. He quietly hissed, "She called me 'ma'am'. She thinks that _Pan_ is _my_ daughter."

Goten rubbed the back of his head, "As I said before, she's never been out of the house. She's really sheltered."

"She _thinks_ I'm a _woman_!"

"Maybe it's the hair?" suggested Goten with a semi-shaking voice. Trunks paused and rubbed his hand against the choppy locks of hair his rubber band was holding back. His face was deadpanned.

"It's all coming off," simply stated Trunks as he headed to the door. Without another word, Trunks left the room and slammed the door behind him.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Paris with a concerned look.

Goten gave a small sigh, "_He_ is going back home."

"He?" questioned Paris," That lovely woman was a man?"

Goten resisted rubbing his hand over his face. This girl was stupider than his father at times! "Yes. Trunks is a man. He's my best friend."

"Oh.." She looked down and paused, "I think maybe this wasn't a good day for me to come over. I think your family and friends are mad at me."

Goten blinked as he saw her downcast face, "W-wait! Paris! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied with a small pout. "I have a pre-destination programed capsule car with me. You don't have to worry. But thank you for trying." She smiled at him sweetly. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek before walking to the door. Goten was silent as he watched her leave. She opened the door and turned around. She looked at Goten one more time with a sweet smile. He couldn't move. As she turned to leave, her foot tripped over the house threshold. Her hand still gripped the door handle, and she swung the door closed falling outside.

Goten winced as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What luck. She decides to leave and beats herself up on the way out."

Goten glared at his Gohan before storming past him to get to the kitchen. Nothing like getting a plate or two of food to get you out of a bad mood-- especially for someone of saiyan origin.

Meanwhile...

Paris sat comfortably in her capsule car. A smile graced her lips. Now all she had to do was wait for the call--

Her phone rang. Her lips curled even more. She pressed a button before speaking, "Hello?"

"Paris darling!" cooed a female voice, "How did everything go?"

Paris smiled wickedly as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail, "Magnificently. Everything you told me happened just as you instructed."

"Good good. And Goten's family?"

"Good and pissed off."

"Perfect," replied the voice, "You don't know how much I appreciate this Paris. I owe you big time for this. "

Paris gave a small shrug as she laughed, "It feels good to act dumber than dirt at times. I hate being known as one of the brains in school."

"Well excuse me Miss Salutatorian," mocked her friend.

"By one point! Why do you have to be a genius? Seriously? I had the Valedictorian position set."

"It kind of helps that my father is a brilliant psychopath and my mother is a world-known genius."

"Point taken," nodded Paris. "How about we meet for dinner? I'm starved."

"I already made a reservation at that French Restaurant you like. And don't worry about the bill-- it's my treat."

"Oh, I will take full advantage of this. I don't know what you see in Goten, but he's not my type by any means," stated Paris with a bored expression.

"Trust me when I say this. We were meant to be."

"Point taken."

"Then I will see you at that restaurant. Bye Paris."

"Bye Bra."


End file.
